tvsuperhumanfandomcom-20200213-history
Caleb Davison
Caleb Michael Davison (created as Project C) is one of the main characters in Superhuman. He is the brother of Andrew, Brielle, Diego, and Elena, as well as the the son of Thomas, and the adoptive son of Joan. He possesses the main power of Super Intelligence. He and Diego, who also has Super Intelligence, are the smartest of their siblings. He is currently 16 years old. He is “portrayed” by Cameron Boyce. Biography Normal Kids In this episode, Caleb and his siblings are going about their normal lives when their mother, Joan, suggests that they start going to school and living like normal kids. Escape Artist In this episode, Caleb tries to make the lab impossible to get out of, following the break in of it. He enlists the help of Elena after finding out that she is good at escaping places. Dancing with Destruction In this episode, Caleb, Brielle, and Elena try to find dates to the dance, but no one wants to go with any of them. Caleb doesn’t want to go with anyone in particular, so he and Elena go by themselves. Powers & Abilities Known Bionics * Super Intelligence * Increased Senses * Telekinesis * Laser Bo Other Abilities * Martial Arts * Durability Family Elena Davison Main article: Caleb and Elena Elena is Caleb’s younger sister who has the main bionic power of Invisibility. They seem to get along pretty well, and they are both intelligent and, for the most part, don’t mind school. Elena teases Caleb sometimes for being nerdy, and Caleb teases Elena for being young. They hang out together sometimes and can work together pretty well. Brielle Davison Main article: Brielle and Caleb Brielle is Caleb’s older sister who has the main bionic power of Super Speed. They bicker and tease each other like most siblings do, and Brielle calls him nerdy a lot. They still care about each other and look out for each other, but they still find it hilarious to watch each other fail. However Brielle also protects Caleb on missions, and vice versa. They have a complicated relationship. Diego Davison Main article: Caleb and Diego Diego is Caleb’s younger brother who has the main bionic power of Turbo Leap. They are both very smart, since they both have Super Intelligence. They share two powers, and they seem to have a lot in common, and both like pranks. Although, they do have their differences, and they like watching each other fail. They have an interesting relationship. Andrew Davison Main article: Andrew and Caleb Andrew is Caleb’s older brother who has the main bionic power of Super Strength. They fight like all brothers do, but sometimes more so because they are pretty much polar opposites. Andrew often makes fun of Caleb’s lack of strength and Caleb mocks Andrew’s lack of intelligence. They have a relationship mostly based on arguing. Thomas Davison Thomas is Caleb’s creator and biological father. They have a lot in common, and get along pretty well, but they do argue with each other, mostly because they are too much alike. They are both intelligent and don’t like being questioned. They do tease each other sometimes too, but they still work together really well. Joan Davison Joan in Caleb’s adoptive mother. They don’t hang out as much as she does with the girls. Joan seems to get annoyed with him and the other boys, and she wanted to help Brielle and Elena get back at them when they were being exceptionally annoying and pranking people. Friends Joshua Lynch Main article: Caleb and Joshua Joshua is Caleb’s best friend. They were formerly enemies when Madison was evil and working for her father, Stephen. Joshua has bionics like Caleb. They go to the same school, and are in the same grade. They work together very well on missions, and have many things in common. Madison Lynch Main article: Caleb and Madison Madison is Caleb’s sister’s friend. They get along better now, but when Madison and Joshua were evil with their dad, Caleb was much more annoyed by her. He acts pretty much the same way toward her that he does to Brielle, because she reminds him of his sister. But they still get along pretty well. Carly Turner Carly is Caleb’s family’s friend. She used to work for her mother, Celia Turner, and was the one who filmed them using their bionics and posted it online, causing them to be exposed. Afterward, she became their friend, and started going to their training program. But she isn’t as close with Caleb as she is with Brielle and Elena. Dave and Ryan Turner Dave and Ryan are Caleb and his family’s friends. They are two of the bionic kids in the training program, and have both been in Caleb’s classes. Ryan and Caleb get along pretty well, but he finds Dave kind of annoying. According to Andrew, Ryan is a mini version of Caleb. Landon Landon is Caleb’s brother’s best friend. They have just about no interaction in most episodes, Caleb thinks that Landon is annoying like his older brother Andrew. Caleb thinks he reminds him too much of Andrew, and he has had to keep Landon from finding out about their secret before. Principal Peters Principal Peters is Caleb’s school principal. They don’t usually get along, and Peters likes to make fun of Caleb and his siblings. He doesn’t have a favorite Davison Kid— he really just hates them all. But if he did, he probably would be at the very bottom of the list, since Principal Peters doesn’t like him. Romances Lucy Lucy is a girl that Caleb had a crush on in Andrew is Jealous. She liked Caleb because he is smart and funny and nice, but Andrew got jealous that Caleb has a girl who want to hang out with him, but he doesn’t. Lucy seems to be a lot like Caleb, which is why they got along so well, but Andrew was still very upset about it. Trivia * Caleb is the third bionic kid, and is therefore labeled Project C. * His main power is Super Intelligence. * Caleb’s middle name is Michael. * His known powers are all shared with one other Davison kid. ** He happens to be the only one whom this is true of. * Caleb is best friends with Joshua Lynch. * His zodiac sign is Pisces. Category:Main Characters Category:Bionic Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Davison Kids Category:Bionic Team